


A Confession of Love Within A Frail State of Mind (or the one where Chloe confesses to Beca about being sick and tired of seeing her with Jesse)

by oH_cRaMiTY_iTs_aMiTY



Series: Bechloe Entertainment for my depressed mind... Scenes I think of before I fall asleep [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gay, I'm_deeply_infatuated_with_anna_kendrick_and_you_should_be_too, I'm_sorry_for_writing_this, Jesse_needs_to_leave, Love Confessions, Mentiones_Of_Jesse, bechloe - Freeform, bellas_for_life_pitches, pp3, wrote_this_at_2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oH_cRaMiTY_iTs_aMiTY/pseuds/oH_cRaMiTY_iTs_aMiTY
Summary: All I can say is that I wrote this at 2am, kinda drunk, listing to the 1975's inside your mind.Chloe confronts Beca after being in love with her for ages, and wonders how this will affect her heart. Basically a confession scene,,, I know these have been overdone.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Entertainment for my depressed mind... Scenes I think of before I fall asleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Confession of Love Within A Frail State of Mind (or the one where Chloe confesses to Beca about being sick and tired of seeing her with Jesse)

Confession (POST PP3)

Started : 4/3

Finished : 4/14

Self-edited : 5/29

Posted : 5/30

Chloe knew she was in love with Beca since she first laid eyes on her. Chloe knew she was into Beca. She understood it within every fiber in her being that somehow it was just inevitable that Chloe would naturally feel herself being drawn to Beca.

Chloe knew that Beca was into her too. Neither wanted to admit that though, except for the late night drunk confessions on the rooftop of the Bella's house that somehow brought no recollection to hungover mornings.

Truth was that Chloe was tired of all of the bullshit. She was tired of beating around the bush, being on the sidelines for years while Beca was infatuated with Jesse and his sickening mentality about how movies always had perfect endings.

So one night after Beca gets home after the whole ordeal with DJ Khalid, Chloe says it.

She's not sure why she says it, or why she suddenly forgets to breath when Beca looks at her in a somber expression that makes Chloe want to hug her and keep her trapped in her arms, but she says it no less. Her voice hangs in the air for what seems like an eternity wrapped within minutes.

_"I'm in love with you."_

She knew it was a shot in the dark, but Chloe knew that if she risked nothing, she couldn't bear the thought of letting opportunities out of her grasp.

"Say it again."

And it's the same voice that she's all too familiar with that tears her from her everlasting daydream. One that makes her breath catch within her lungs and her heart stutter within her chest.

"What?"

She knows that her voice sounds exasperated and confused. She knows that she didn't just hear Beca correctly. Though if she asks, maybe that shot in the dark could be worth it. That seven years in denial and unintentional love with Beca could finally come to closure.

"Say it again, Chloe."

Beca's voice is like a siren in the distance. Chloe can't understand why she feels like the world is tuning out until she feels her upper lip, it's salty and moist, like she had been crying, like she is crying, here in front of Beca.

"I'm-" Chloe, suddenly cannot find the rest of the sentence, her voice keeps failing her, and before her eyes, Beca is somehow enclosing her within a hug.

"I know." Is the only thing she hears as she feels the sudden need to subconsciously burrow her face in the crook of Beca's neck, letting the lingering smell of lemon grass and honey that clings to her alabaster skin fill her senses with a strange calmness.

"I know," Chole hears the phrase repeat itself again, only this time Beca's voice breaks.

"I'm in love with you Beca," Chloe’s voice mingles with the silent tears, "but I can't have you, and it's killing me."

Beca's able to hear the thrumming of her own heart as it crashes and sputters against her ribcage, seconds pass, and she's able to feel the world slipping apart through her grasp.

Truth was, Chloe _was_ her world.

Beca's clinging to the question of whether or not this is actually reality, when it's Chloe's voice ringing out in her ears, Chloe's eyes locking onto her own.

"Since I met you-" Chloe takes a sharp intake of breath and knows that it must be the end of her friendship because the pit in her stomach is only growing, as well as the hollow void in her chest.

Chloe isn't sure how to explain the situation. She's not sure what she's even saying after that point, because all she can register is that her life is about to change. "Since I first saw you. I couldn't deny the fact that there was this magnetic pull," Beca's breath hitches at that comment because she finally knows, knows what it all means, "and I know you feel it too Beca."

Chloe can feel her heart momentarily catch and lodge itself in her windpipe, as nerves cling to her senses.

"If I'm wrong, then look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything for me, say anything, but don't you dare tell me that what I feel for you is wrong, because I can't live life having you oblivious to this, I can't live life without telling you." Chloe feels the void in her stomach grow tenfold as Beca stands silent for what seems like an eternity.

Her world is shattering before her eyes and Chloe knows that her friendship is over.

Though it's the fact that Beca has somehow stopped breathing that makes Chloe look up, she's immediately met with stormy irises. There's more than what it appears at first glance, because the look on Beca's face is distinguished only as shock and admiration. It's the first time Chloe has ever seen this and yet, she's never been so alarmed.

"Beca?" Chloe can hear her voice break as they're eyes meet momentarily before Beca draws a deep breath.

"You don't have to say anything. It's fine," Chloe can see Beca slowly understanding what's taking place, Beca's bottom lip is somehow latched between her teeth to stop it from quivering.

_"Don't say it if you don't mean it."_

It's above a whisper, and it's an octave lower, but Chloe can feel the vibration of her words through the fabric of her shirt. She's not sure how Beca got the words out, however it seems that maybe this could be worth it.

"I mean it Beca."

Beca lets out a loud laugh that almost borders a whimper "I would've done anything to be with you Chlo."

Then it's Chloe's turn to momentarily laugh, "but you have Jess."

Beca breathes in shakily, smiling softly and shaking her head, "didn't Amy tell you about him and I?"

Chloe shakes her head because maybe after all, Jesse's mentality of movies having perfect endings could somehow apply to her own life.

Maybe _this_ was what perfect truly meant.

**Because Beca Mitchell was the foundation that dreams were truly built upon, or that's how Chloe saw it.**


End file.
